Hiding Herself
by Pricat
Summary: Trollz. Emerald is Onyx's cousin who has moved to Trollpolis from another city. But somebody is after her because of a secret she's keeping. Will she find the courage to tell Onyx and will she help?
1. New Kid in Town

Hiding Herself

Ch 1

Emerald woke up. It was seven AM. She'd been sleeping in her cousin Onyx's room.

She'd been living in Trollopolis since last week.

Her parents had ent her here to grow stronger in spirit and magic.

She had spiked up green hair, green eyes, wore black lipstick.

She was slender and wore dark clothes. Like her cousin Onyx, he was a Goth but not evil.

She wore biker boots.

It was her first day at high school and she was nervous. Unlike Onyx, he wasn't very confident and had low elf esteem.

"_I wish I could how Onyx my secret but Mom and Dad aid that other Trollipops wouldn't understand._

_What if the other kids knew? They'd be afraid of me if they aw the real me." _Emerald thought as she dressed and went down tairs for breakfast.

Onyx noticed Emerald was very quiet a she ate cereal.

"You okay?" she asked her cousin.

"I-I'm fine! I'm jut worried, that's all." Emerald answered.

"_That's not all you're worried about is it? What Is it Emery? You can tell me." _She thought as she walked into the garage and got onto her Troll coot.

She put her black helmet as the garage door opened.

"I hope she won't be late.

It's her first day." Onyx whispered to herself as she took off.

Emerald sighed in relief as she watched Onyx leave.

"Thank goodness she's gone!" she said as he took an orange spell bead from her bracelet and held it in her hand.

"Tears and fungus roots

Reveal the hidden Ogre Scoot!" she yelled.

A haze of magic erupted in the area where she had threw the bead.

Suddenly a black and purple bike hovered in the Park position.

She put on a biker helmet as she got on and revved the engine.

But somebody was watching her.

It was a tall slender ogre.

He had blue skin and wore a black trench coat.

"So they made their ogre daughter, the princess come here and pretend to be a troll, eh?

It won't work…. Once they see who Emerald is!" he thought..

Onyx watched a Emerald parked her coot at the bike rack. She saw Ruby and the others gasp at the bike.

"What's up with you? It's just my couin Emerald.

She's new here." Onyx snapped as Emerald joined them.

"H-Hi I'm Emerald but my friends back home call me Emery." she replied.

Rubt wasn't sure about this troll kid.

Simething wasn't right.

Sapphire was nervous as she saw the orange spell bead bracelet on Emerald's left wrist.

"It's an ogre spell bead bracelet! Why would a troll kid like Emerald be wearing it?

Unless... but she couldn't, could she?" she thought as Amythest was making Emerald feel welcome.

"Why're are your friends staring at me? Did I... do something wrong?" Emerald said to Onyx.

"Let's just go to class, okay? Mr Trollheimer is probably gonna be angry at us for being late!" Sapphire told them as they walked to class.

The tall ogre in the black trench coat smiled as he saw Mr Trollheimer about to enter his class room and cackled.

The ogre' name was Silva.

He then threw an orange spell bead at him and magic overtook the troll teacher.

"This is gonna be weet." he thought as he watched students come this way and vanish.

Emerald felt nervous as she entered the class room.

She could feel every eye in the class room on her as she sat at the back.

Onyx was nervous as he sat with Ruby and the other BFFLS near the front.

"Please let her be okay." she thought as Mr Trollheimer walked in.

"Good morning. Today we will be studying a special spell.

It'll reveal if somebody's hiding themselve under a diguise." he told the class as they pulled off a single spell bead from their bracelets.

Emerald was worried as she did the same.

"I'm no good with casting troll spells, only ogre ones. But I'll... just have to pretend I can." she thought as she recited the spell but used her own words.

Suddenly the other students watched a an explosion of magic surrounded Emerald. She heard the other kids scream in terror.

"Check it out! The new kid's an ogre!

She's gonna destroy the school!

She's gonna eat us!" some students yelled.

Coral the head cheer leader threw paper ball at Emerald.

Emerald was shocked to find herself in her true ogre form. She had grey skin, pointy ears which were pierced and lender.

Amythest saw tears well up in Emerald's green eyes.

"Emery wait!" she said as the ogre girl ran out of class and out of school.

Silva cackled at thi.

His plan was going perfectly...


	2. Secret revealed

Hiding Herself

Ch 2

Onyx was feeling bad for Emerald. She hated how the other kids in class had reacted to Emerald's little secret.

"_I wonder where you are Emery._

_What happened in class was unfair. _

_So you're an ogre? It doesn't matter to me. You're still that amazing kid I know._

_It's a shame the others don't know that._

_I wonder where you ran off to?" _she thought as she went to the mall.

She walked to Osbidian's spell shop. She hoped she could help her find Emerald.

The elder woman had already knew what had happened with Emerald.

She looked grave as she led Onyx into the private room.

"I know what happened to Emerald. You see Silva a dangerous ogre cast a spell on Mr Trollheimer making him teach that spell." Osbidian told the troll teen.

"Where is she? What does Silva want?" Onyx asked her worried.

"She's somewhere in the Haunted Woods in a cave. She fell asleep crying.

Silva came from Ogrepolis where Emerald comes from along with her parents.

They made her come here." Osbidian explained to her.

"What does he want with her? I mean what did she do to him?" Onyx replied nervous.

"Emerald's parents are the King and Queen of Ogrepolis. He wants to take over but Emerald is the true heir so… he must destroy her magic to rule." The woman answered.

Onyx understood a she ran out of there, Amythest saw her and stopped her.

"What's going on?

Why're you in a hurry?" she asked gently.

Onyx sighed. She could trust her.

"I have to go find Emerald. She's in danger." She answered as she put on her helmet and hopped on her Troll Scoot.

She noticed Amythest was following her on her Troll Scoot.

They headed into the Haunted Woods.

"Where is she?" Amythest asked her.

Onyx then heard crying come from the cave near them. "Let's go!" she said as they walked in there.

Emerald was curled up in a ball. She looked upset as tears fell from her eyes.

It hurt Onyx to see her like this.

"Emerald... it's me Onyx. I know you're scared of others seeing you but being an ogre doesn't matter to me.

You're still you. What those losers say shouldn't matter to you.

You're the Princess of Ogrepolis but you're still my cousin. Nothing will change that." she told her.

Emerald smiled as she looked at Onyx.

Silva was angry at that as he saw Emerald leave with Onyx. He wanted her to be destroyed no matter what.

Ruby and the other BFFLS were confused at that as Onyc told them what had happened last night.

"Why would an ogre kid be hiding here in Trollispolis?" Topaz asked Onyx.

"Yeah and why would she be disguised as a troll?

I wonder do my parents know her secret?" Onyx thought as they walked to Home room.

Emerald was there but looked nervous as other troll kids teased her behind the teacher's back and threw things at her.

"Stop it creeps!" Onyx yelled and they stopped what they were doing.

Ruby and the others watched as Emerald's eyes glowed green.

"Y-You'd better do what my cousin said." she said as she changed into her ogre form.

The other troll kids backed away at that.

"Em cool it!" Onyx told her.

Later Emerald hid in the Haunted Woods far from Onyx's house where nobody would be afraid of her.

"Mom, Dad? Can we talk?" Onyx said to her parents as she walked into the living room.

"Yeah sure honey. What is it?" her father asked.

"It's... Emerald. Did you know that she's an ogre hiding in troll form?" the Goth teen asked them.

Her parents were slient for a few moments before speaking.

"Yes we know. We've hidden it from you so you would treat Emerald like a normal kid.

She's the Princess of Ogrepolis, a city like ours but hidden away. Her parents have been bothered lately by some dark force so to protect her, they sent Emerald here in troll form so nobody would ever know.

Let me guess she accidentally revealed herself in class?" her mother told her.

Onyx nodded.

"Yeah she did when we were trying out a spell that reveals somebody hiding in a fisguise.

Ever since then the others have been mean to her.

I wanna help her." Onyx replied to them.

She then heard screaming come from the Haunted Woods and went to heck it out...


End file.
